


To Comfort

by DameLilliput



Series: Tales of Eorzea [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endosoma, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLilliput/pseuds/DameLilliput
Summary: A friend needs another to chase away the dark fears within her mind. He does it in an unorthodox way. (Contains Nonfatal Vore/Endosoma)





	To Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in over 6 years so be gentle with me. 
> 
> Vihro'sae belongs to my friend: https://wonderful-bellies.tumblr.com/ Please check out all her wonderful art! Everything else belongs to me.

The light tapping on his bedroom door caused Vihro’sae to stir from his slumber. The Miqo’te yawned, rubbing his eyes before pushing himself up from his comfortable position. “Come in.” He mumbled.

Slowly,a small orb of light floated into the room, shedding a warm sea green light. A small Lalafell followed it, closing the door behind her. He could tell, even in the darkness, his dear friend had been crying. That caused him to sit up fully. 

His belly splayed into his lap,making Vihro give a slight glance at it. The soft orb of flesh rose and fell with his breath and occasionally gave a slight rumble. He didn’t think much of it at first. It wasn’t until he and Elely reunited after her travel to Ul’dah that he had to consider his size. 

But He wasn’t that big...It just looked like a lot. Elely was a Lalafell, a very small one at that. Everything looked big to her. But when she looked at him with such concern, he couldn’t help but blush and wonder.

Plus...he couldn’t see her over his gut if she got too close. Still,he wasn’t that-

Elely’s muttering brought Vihro’s attention away from his internal monologue and to his friend. “What?” He asked, letting his brow knit in concern.

Elely shuffled a bit, a sigh coming out her throat. “I-I...I didn’t mean to bother you...It’s so late. I should leave. I’m sorry.” She quickly turned standing on the tips of her feet to reach the doorknob and just...froze there. A wave of understanding and compassion washed over Vihro. He knew what this was about, but his poor,sweet,self-effacing friend didn’t think it was important. 

“Elly.” He cooed gently while gesturing to her. She looked back to him. “Come here. It’s ok.” He smiled gently at her,coaxing the tiny Lalafell close enough for him to scoop her up.

She sunk into his pudge. Not a lot, but just enough so she practically was laying down. His gut made it seem like she was in a slightly overstuffed feather chair. Their eyes met for a second to acknowledge this and quickly broke. To Vihro, Elely was just so small, she barely felt as if she was there. He had a feeling - as in he exactly knew- that it was because she barely remembered that food was a thing, especially on back to back excursions for rare stone tablets for knowledge. 

In the back of his mind, the irony wasn’t lost on him.

“What’s wrong,Elly?” He mumbled,practically cradling her. With her in his arms, he couldn’t help but feel that protective pull. 

For a moment, she was silent, content with fussing with the sleeves of her nightgown. When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of tears. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

Vihro held her tighter, “No,no,it’s fine.” He rumbled,his grip on her becoming a bit more firm. “Is it your parents?” He was gentle with the question,but he knew the moment he asked, the floodgates would open. 

He held her as she sobbed into his chest,rocking her gently and humming a soft song from his childhood. It was approaching the 11th hour of the night before she finally calmed enough to speak again. 

“Is it ok if I sleep with you tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” 

Vihro’s ears perked at this. “Oh sure...Might not be much room in the bed, but I think I-” 

She cut him off immediately by squeezing his arm. “No...Not like that.” She looked down, but there was the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. 

Vihro was fully taken aback by it. Elely NEVER asked to be inside him..not so forwardly. After a moment of letting it sink that he understood her, he let a soft smile playing on his lips. He would bump his chin to the top of her head, a purr rumbling through his body and into her. 

“Just tell me when.” 

It took a bit longer but soon Vihro’s jaws were opening, spreading wide to reveal the dark pink tunnel that was ready to engulf his friend. She was trembling again. Her eyes squeezed shut. It stung that she reacted to him like that. It was just nerves, he would tell himself. She wasn’t afraid of him. 

His stomach gave a loud groan as her chin hit his tongue. She had a sweet,yet earthy taste to her. Like Honey and freshly baked bread and cardamom. He slowly drew her in, taking deep, yet gentle swallows. Vihro was careful to stroke the back of his shaking Lalafell as much as he could. The very last thing he wanted was her having a panic attack and associating his stomach-Him- as something unsafe.

Vihro’s throat expanded as Elely started to fill it. His flesh gently squishing against her skin,bringing out a tiny peep from her. He paused for a moment,fearful that he hurt her. When she didn’t struggle against him, he continued. A strong gulp and she was to her chest. His stomach started to bloat a bit. As her head popped into the chamber of his stomach. 

He would tilt his head back as he swallowed the last bit of Elely,stifling a burp as he cradled his gut, feeling her slide fully into his stomach. He was stuffed. It only seemed like a margin from anyone else’s view but he could tell the significance of the side he left him with. His hand slide down the curvature of his tum, purring all the while. Unlike before, his belly didn’t give with the slightest pressure. Life was inside him. Someone he wanted,needed to protect. A warmth that started in his core,slowly spread around his body. He felt that warmth squirm slightly in her tight confines before relaxing. And then, going completely still. 

“Elely?” Vihro asked his stomach, but was only met with the soft burbling of his belly. A flash of concern sparked inside him before it waned. She must have been so exhausted, the moment she fell inside, she passed out. 

Steadily, as to not disturb the precious cargo inside, Vihro pulled himself back into his bed. He stoked his expansive belly until he too drifted to sleep.

====

Groggily, Elely came too within a warm,damp and confined place. Panic momentarily ceased her as she tried to look around, only finding a muted ruddy darkness. She couldn’t remember how long she slept. Was she still sleeping? Was this a nightmare?

As her mind became more alert,she became aware of the slight bobbing of her surroundings on her back,she felt a pressure - Firm and familiar. A constant thumping was right above her. It marched on its steady beat dutifully and showed that it had no intention of stopping its melodic tune. The sound of air rushing in to fill a space before leaving as it came played alongside the thumping. A deep groan would give her dark world a shake, making Elely close her eyes tightly. 

A voice, distant and muffled asked how the day was. A much louder,all encompassing voice answered with, “It’s a fine day,isn’t it?” And with that voice, a calm would ease into her.

Vihro’sae. She was inside him.

The memory of asking to be let in came back to her, slowly but surely, and a blush came across her face. Perhaps if she stayed perfectly still, Vihro wouldn’t know she was awake and would leave her in her embarrassment. 

Tap tap. Tap Tap Tap. 

He knew. And her cheeks burned.

Elely wiggled slightly,fixing her hand so she could easily move it against the stomach lining. She tapped back in the message code they created for this exact situation. 

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied.

“Do you want out?”  
“No.” 

“Hungry?” 

“A Little.” 

His walking became a bit more brisk, causing Elely to bounce just a bit more in rhythm to his steps, but it somehow was just as relaxing as the slower walking. Elely nestled back down into the flesh, pressing her face against the rigid yet velvety surface. 

She heard Vihro chuckle slightly, pressing his hand against his belly and the curvature of her back. Like this, surrounded and protected by him, she felt safe. Her worries couldn’t reach her here,it seemed. Vihro could simply brush them away.

The heat from his body soaked into her skin as his stomach grinded into it, massaging away some of the stress she built up within her from years of repressing herself. The constant rubbing from Vihro was like a silent reminder. ‘You are safe here,’ it told her. ‘You are always safe with me.’ 

She believed it too.


End file.
